Corchos y rábanos
by Muselina
Summary: Harry Potter tiene muchos problemas; entre ellos, resolver el misterio del dichoso huevo dorado del Torneo y cómo pasar una hora bajo el agua. Mientras piensa en eso, conoce a una extraña chica en los pasillos de Hogwarts.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de la señora Joanne K. Rowling. Yo no gano ni un triste peso con esto.**  
**_

_Les traigo aquí una idea que lleva un tiempo dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Nunca había escrito algo con Luna, y eso que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga (junto con Hermione y Tonks) y me apetecía usarla un poquito. Esta historia es simplemente un encuentro entre el Niño-que-vivió y Luna durante el cuarto año. Sé que Luna apareció recién al año siguiente, pero puedo jugar un poquito con eso, ¿no?**  
**_

**Corchos y rábanos**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts nunca le habían parecido tan inhóspitos. De hecho, desde el primer día que había pasado en el castillo, Harry Potter siempre se había sentido perfectamente cómodo ahí. En ese entonces había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, le hubiera gustado estar a miles de kilómetros de ahí, aunque eso significara estar en la horrible escuela en la que los Dursley lo habían matriculado. Había resuelto el enigma del dichoso huevo dorado, pero al hacerlo había encontrado otro problema aún mayor. Tenía que respirar durante una hora bajo del agua. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo que había investigado con Ron y Hermione no le había ayudado mucho hasta el momento, por desgracia.

Harry suspiró. Quizás lo mejor sería rendirse. Era obvio que había tenido suerte con el dichoso dragón, pero en esta prueba no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, él no quería rendirse.

No quería rendirse porque eso significaba que Diggory ganaría y Cho lo miraría con aún más admiración. A Harry le hubiera gustado que la mirada de fascinación de la chica hubiera estado dirigida a él. Estaba seguro que si llegaba a ganar, Cho Chang lo miraría de la misma forma en la que miraba a Cedric.

Un par de chicas de Ravenclaw pasaron por su lado, riendo fuertemente. Harry vio que ambas llevaban sendas insignias de "_Apoya a Cedric Diggory_" y frunció el ceño. Parecía que las porquerías esas aún no desaparecían por completo del colegio. Al verlo, las chicas se rieron aún más fuerte y desaparecieron tras una esquina.

El joven se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas y risitas que lo seguían habitualmente. No iba a darle a esa tontería una importancia que no tenía.

Al fondo del pasillo había un pequeño armario junto a la puerta de una sala de clases. Harry lo miró de reojo, pero no le pareció raro que el mueble se moviera violentamente. Los muebles de Hogwarts tendían a hacer cosas de lo más curiosas en los momentos más extraños, eso ya lo sabía. Harry no le habría dado mucha importancia si no hubiera sido porque de repente el mueble se abrió y una figura menuda cayó violentamente al suelo.

Era una niña delgada; Harry calculó que estaba uno o dos cursos por debajo de él. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. No recordaba haberla visto antes, y ella no parecía ser de aquellas que pasan desapercibidas. Tenía el pelo rubio muy pálido, y unos ojos grises claros que le daban el aspecto de estar en otro lugar. Aunque lo más sorprendente de su aspecto eran sus accesorios: unos aros con forma de rábanos y un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Eres Harry Potter —afirmó ella, mirándolo ensoñadoramente —. Fuiste muy bueno con el dragón, aunque yo pensé que ibas a usar un _giglicork_.

—¿Un gigliqué? —fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

—Un _giglicork_ —respondió ella, sin inmutarse ni un poco —. Son unos animalitos que pueden meterse entre las escamas de los dragones y…

—Ajá —la cortó Harry, quien no estaba particularmente interesado en escuchar sobre los animales de esa chica tan rara. Pero había algo en ella que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, aunque no podía decir qué era eso —. Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas? Creo que no te conozco.

—Soy Luna Lovegood, un gusto.

—Está bien, Luna. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué estabas haciendo en ese armario? —Harry la miró nuevamente. Decididamente era una chica particular.

—Unas chicas me dijeron que ahí había unos _scourgimuff_. Les gusta la oscuridad, ¿sabes? Y nunca había visto uno. Son muy tímidos.

—Ajá —dijo Harry, sin tener la menor idea de qué eran los _scourgimuffs_. Sin embargo, lo que ella había dicho le había traído amargos recuerdos de su infancia. Sabía perfectamente que los chicos podían hacer ese tipo de bromas y ser jodidamente crueles cuando se lo proponía.

Para su sorpresa, Luna no parecía ni triste ni enojada.

—¿Y te encerraron en el armario? —inquirió Harry, mirándola fijamente.

—Sí. A veces la gente me hace esas cosas —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero ya sé cómo arreglármelas. Lo único que me molesta es que se llevaron mi varita —nuevamente se encogió de hombros —. Bueno, ya la encontraré. Además —continuó—, sería feo meterme con esas chicas que obviamente son demasiado inseguras acerca de sí mismas —Harry la miró sorprendido al oír eso, pero ella no se dio por aludida—; aunque quizás tenga que ver con los _hurplies _que infectan los pasillo. ¿Sabías que hacen que las personas se comporten de manera extraña?

—¿Y tú no haces nada cuando ellos te hacen esas cosas? —Harry miró a la extraña muchacha, sorprendido. Si a él le hicieran algo así, se defendería como pudiera; no dejaría que todo quedara así —. ¿Tus amigos no hacen nada?

—¿Qué amigos? —preguntó a su vez Luna, abriendo sus ojos soñadores. Harry se sintió mal por haber hecho ese comentario. ¿No tenía amigos? Pobre chica.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—No lo sientas —respondió ella, tocando el collar de corchos que llevaba —. Sólo hay que esperar un rato y el efecto de los _hurplies_ se pasará. Oh, mira: ¡ahí está mi varita! —exclamó a continuación, señalando el saliente de una ventana que estaba a una buena distancia del suelo.

Harry suspiró y sacó su varita. La Ravenclaw que no dejaba de hablar sobre animales extraños y que no tenía amigos le provocaba una sensación curiosa. Era una mezcla rara de curiosidad y pena. Por un lado, ella era sin lugar a dudas una chica muy extraña; pero, por otra parte, nadie se merecía ser tratado de esa forma. Pero lo más sorprendente era que a ella no parecía importarle demasiado.

—¡_Accio_ varita! —gritó Harry, apuntando su varita hacia el lugar que le había indicado Luna. La varita voló hacia ellos y fue atajada ágilmente por Luna.

—Muchas gracias, Harry Potter —dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que la chica tenía una sonrisa muy linda.

—No hay de qué, Luna.

La chica se puso la varita detrás de una oreja y le sonrió. Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar en silencio por el pasillo. Harry no sabía exactamente dónde iba, pero no dijo nada. De alguna manera, no quería herir a la muchacha que tenía a su lado. Mientras caminaban, su mente volvió a intentar solucionar el problema del lago. ¿Cómo lo haría? Se sintió tentado de preguntarle a la Ravenclaw, pero no se atrevió. Quizás ella le nombrara a un animal o a una planta extraña y él se quedaría nuevamente sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que tengo que irme. Tengo que escribir un ensayo para la profesora Trelawney. Algo sobre la luna y sus fases —dijo de repente la muchacha.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Harry, como si súbitamente recordara la presencia de Luna. Estaban junto a unas escaleras de mármol blanco, que Harry no recordaba haber visto antes.

—Mucha suerte, Harry Potter —le dijo ella, agitando la mano mientras se alejaba subiendo las escaleras —. Y ten mucho cuidado con los _Hurplies_.

Harry trató de preguntarle qué demonios era un "_hurply_", pero la muchacha ya había desaparecido por la escalera.

* * *

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Y les aviso que tengo otros dos one-shot relacionados con Luna en proceso de escritura (léase: llevo la mitad de cada uno y hasta el fin de semana no podré sentarme a terminarlos como se debe).__ No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
